Deny Me A Doctor
by Dfeard
Summary: Jeff and Nick are amongst a few other teenage boys who were captured and experimented on.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In this AU Jeff and Nick are two teenage boys amongst a few others who were captured and experimented on by the company that raised them. Nick has an increased amount of adrenalin added into his body and Jeff's body is being altered so his skin could be more flexible yet less penetrative and so that his bones would exceed the normal breaking point.

So far, this is a oneshot. I have plans to continue them but I'm not sure if I'll actually write it chronologically or in a continuous timeline. It might have a lot of Timeskips… then again, I hardly ever continue them… ack, I don't know "OTL ANYWAYS, y'all should probably read it than hear me ramble about it. So… ENJOY \o/  
>P.s: I FRIKIN' LOVE NIFF!<p>

His heart thumped viciously in his chest. Each time it pounded harder and faster, threatening to break his chest cavity. It's rapidity increasing within each minute, growing four times faster than an average human being, increasing his senses to its heightened limits.

He could hear it, the screams and yells of a friend above the buzzing of a rotating blade. It screeched through his ears painfully. The shrieks piercing through, causing him to cover his ears desperately but the action didn't muffle the sounds that ripped through from the hallways. Even the pounding of his heart, thumping loudly in his ears, couldn't drown the pained cries and pleas of the boy in the other room.

His eyes twitched precipitously behind his tightly shut eyelids. It didn't matter that he was in the dark. He didn't even want to catch the tiniest glimpse of what was going on down the corridor but he could already see tiny sparks of light breaking through the dark barrier of his eyelids.

Tremors ripped through his body, shaking his crouched figured terribly. Tight, constricted and repeated spasms shook from his bandaged wrist, quaking severely than the rest of his body as it was the source of all this surrealistic, exaggerated results.

As his senses heightened further, he could catch a whiff of metal and blood standing out of the other ghastly smells that drifted and drowned the room and halls.

His mouth opened to gulp in tremendous amounts of needed oxygen but all he breathed in was the smell and taste of toxic chemicals, letting out a pained, silent pant in return as he choked on them.

Perspiration dripping, soaking the thin, torn rags covering his body, it did nothing to stave off the chill.

All of this was a result. A result of what those _monsters_ were doing to them.

His panic rose as he heard footsteps echoing throughout the halls, his eyes snapping open. They were coming closer and getting louder… louder… louder. The small brunet instinctively moved to the stale walls, the darkest corners of the room.

He held his breath as he watched the burly figure swiped the identification card and the various clicks and clangs indicated that it was unlocked. The shadow pulled the rusty metal bars. It rattled and creaked as it staggered open. A thud echoed through the room as the brunet watched the shadow dump a body down before slamming the door shut and walking away.

His breath was stuck in his throat as he crawled over to the familiar figure. "Jeff…" The name slipped out of his mouth in a soft gasp to the unmoving lump on the other side of the room. A shuddering hand reached out to prod at the skin of the motionless blonde. He frowned when he realized that it was warmer than usual, the texture feeling rough and flaky against his fingertips. The dim light that shone in the hallways gave him enough light to see the redness of the skin. "…what did they do to you?"

A growl caught him off guard, making the brunet shift away from the form as it started to move.

It was times like this when the raven-haired boy was scared that they overdid it, that they destroyed Jeff in their experimental attempts… or worse, they succeeded.

"Nick?" The blonde croaked out, sounding like that single syllable took all of his strength to say.

The brunet let out a shaky sigh of relief and crawled back towards the blond. The latter had somehow managed to drag himself up into a seated position, the sensitive skin on his bare back leaning against the dirty, cold wall. "W-what did they do to you?" Nick repeated his question in a hushed tone as he sat beside his friend, his body still vibrating with harsh tremors.

Jeff ran his fingers through his hair, wincing as the strands of hair felt like sharp razors to his sensitive fingertips. "They tried to modify my structure." He said in a clipped tone, staring at the old metal gates.

The brunet ran a finger down Jeff's arm, feeling the texture again. "Your skin," he whispered in realization.

"…and the bones in my legs," Jeff added, reminding Nick of the sickening sound of whirring coming from the spinning blade. The brunet shut his eyes, trying to stop the images that flooded through his mind as the screams played like it was on loop.

"W-Why do they do this to us?" Nick asked shakily, eyes still shut as salty tears poured down in streams down his face. "We didn't do anything to them."

Despite his condition, Jeff pulled Nick into a hug, letting the shorter rest himself against his chest and tried to comfort the brunet with soft shushes. "We'll find an escape one day." The blond said, his voice laced with a tone of an unspoken promise as his arms tightened his hold on the brunet, hoping it would calm the wild spasms that took over Nick's body. The two remained silent, the only sound echoing through the rooms were Nick's occasional dry sobs.

"Jeff, can you sing something?" Nick asked timidly, breaking the silence as his words were muffled when he buried his face in Jeff's chest.

The blond silently accepted the request, knowing that it would calm the brunet down. It would make them forget, for a small fraction of time, about the horrible place they were in. So he started…

_Through it all_

_I made my mistakes_

_I stumbled and fall_

_But I mean these words_

_I want you to know_

_With everything, I won't let this go_

_These words are my heart and soul_

_I'll hold on to this moment, you know_

'_Cause I blame my heart left to show_

_That I won't let go_

The taller whispered the words in a harmonious tune and the brunet focused all of his attention on Jeff's words and voice. He felt himself relax despite the tremors.

They were going to make it out of here.

He believed Jeff.

Jeff would never lie to him.

"Don't let go," he muttered out to the blond before he fell asleep.

Jeff stopped singing and stared at the brunet lovingly before staring out at the corridor, his thoughts filled with the wonder of how he was going to keep his unspoken promise to the only person he had.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you so much for the comments. I really didn't expect any. And I'm SO SORRY for uploading this late. I wasn't sure how to continue it. I have a bit more in mind but I haven't written it yet. "OTL_

* * *

><p><em>Sweaty skin brushed against hot flaky ones as their fingers latched tightly onto each other for support. The feeling of the fleeting concrete pavement hard, rough and unforgiving underneath their feet as it scraped their skin. They rushed through the halls in means of escape. They could feel the cold breeze whipping against their face, relentless. <em>

_They could hear the shouts and screams of guards, the pleadings of their other inmates. They could hear their own hearts thumping in their ears. Their breaths, gasps and wheezes were too loud in their own ears. The echoing thuds coming from their steps, threatening to give them away. _

_The sweet taste of escape sweet on their tongue as their lack oxygen crept up their lungs to join them._

_He couldn't do this. He knew he couldn't. Despite, his extended breaking point of his bones, he couldn't make it. Even if the doors were so close. Nick could. Nick had the extra ability and swig of energy that could carry him towards freedom, but it wouldn't carry both of them. He couldn't drag Nick down with him. He couldn't live with it. The light hurt his eyes as the door swung open. _

_He didn't know what happened. He had thought he had finally tasted the sweet taste escape, when flaky skin slid loose out of his grasp and the door slammed locked behind him. He could feel the fear, the dread, creeping up his throat. _

"_I'm sorry."_

_He could feel the anger, the sadness… it was all too much. He tried to unlock it but the blond was strong. "Jeff! Fuck, no! Open the door! Don't be the fucking hero, dammit! You promised!"_

"_Run, Nick. Don't let my hard work go to waste, ok?"_

_He could hear the exhaustion from the other side of the door. He could also hear the multiple footsteps coming towards Jeff. _

"_Come on, Nick. Just run. I've never broken a promise. Trust me."_

_The moment he took the steps to run away, he regretted it. Hot tears slid down his cheeks as he heard the unmistakable tortured screams of his best friend along with the sharp crackling sound of static._

A dark glaze smoked over muddy brown eyes and artificially blown pupils. His hands shook as his fingers reached up to tangle and tug at his own raven locks desperately. He needed to get it out of his head. The screams, the screams… Jeff's screams.

His fingers let loose only to pull the blanket around him in a death grip, he rocked himself back and forth slowly, his back colliding hard against the corner wall but he couldn't notice it, not with the images flashing behind his eyelids, the loud sounds and voices in his ears, the haunting feeling of flaky skin falling out of his grip.

He lets out a soundless scream. He couldn't take it, the heavy feeling of guilt, weighing him down like fallen boulders pulling his heart downwards in a continuous sharp fall.

He needs it, the feeling of hot flaky skin against his own, reassuring words spoken in a soothing voice.

He can't take it. He doesn't know how he lasted this long.


End file.
